


Who is your first kiss?

by Mikurira



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, V6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Freeform, Kissing, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya percakapan kecil di antara Okada dan Ken mengenai ciuman pertama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is your first kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : #01 First Kiss
> 
> Aku mengadakan self-challenge untuk bulan ini dengan menulis setidaknya 1 fanfiksi berdasarkan prompt yang sudah di tulis, dan ini adalah prompt yang pertama.  
> Untuk list prompt, ada di [sini](http://miclyra96.livejournal.com/)

“Okatchi,” panggil Ken sembari menatap pria yang sedang membaca buku di sebelahnya. Okada bergeming, masih dengan kacamata bacanya menatap ke arah paragraf dialog drama barunya. Tidak ada suara, Ken kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, “entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku kepikiran sesuatu…” ucap Ken lagi sambil menaikkan kakinya ke sofa dan mengambil bantal sofa tersebut untuk dipeluk.

“Apa?” tanya Okada akhirnya, walaupun masih tidak berpaling dari barisan tulisan di depannya.

Ken yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung mematikan televisi yang sedang ditontonnya dan menatap dekat Okada hingga lelaki itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Ken di kiri wajahnya.

“Siapa ciuman pertamamu?”

Dan Okada terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menoleh menatap kedua mata yang memandangnya penasaran dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Okada menjauhkan wajah Ken dengan tangannya.

“Kenapa?” tanya Okada datar, kembali menatap buku dialog di depannya. Tapi saat itu Ken tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, dan hanya diam memandangi Okada dengan mata berkaca. Sadar dipandangi, Okada akhirnya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan pria di sebelahnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya, “tidak masalah kan dengan siapapun,” ucapnya lagi sambil menatap Ken yang masih memasang wajah kesal berkaca di pangkuannya.

“Tapi aku kan ingin tahu…” ucapnya bernada kesal, walaupun jelas Okada bisa melihat lengkungan di sudut bibir lelaki itu.

“Tapi kan sekarang aku milikmu,” lanjut Okada lagi sambil kemudian tangannya naik menyentuh wajah Ken yang duduk di pangkuannya, menatapnya sebelum akhirnya menariknya untuk membuat sebuah sentuhan hangat pada kedua bibir pria itu dengan singkat.

“Mhhh— _pfft_ —hahahhaha, apaan tuh,” tawa Ken mendorong pelan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu, “aku tanya apa jawabnya apa,” ujarnya memukul pundak Okada dan kemudian berdiri, “yah, tapi emang gak penting sih,” ucapnya lalu meregangkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Okada menuju kamar tidur sambil bergumam _‘ahh, capek, tidur-tidur’_ yang sama sekali tidak dirasa harus ditanggapi oleh pemilik apartemen.

Okada terdiam sejenak, memandang kembali buku dialognya sambil tersenyum, mengingat bahwa ciuman pertamanya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pria yang baru saja menciumnya. Mungkin Ken tidak mengingatnya karena saat itu mereka masih sangat muda dan Ken jauh lebih jahil dari saat ini—masih suka mencium orang tiba-tiba secara random, tapi Okada masih bisa mengingat jelas ketika hari itu terjadi, meskipun ia juga tidak yakin jika menganggap kecupan kecil itu sebagai ciuman pertamanya.


End file.
